The prior gas discharge lamps, such as the fluorescent lamp, high voltage mercury lamp, and the like, are powered by inductive ballasts, neon bimetal sheet startors or electronic ballasts with inverter power supply, because these gas discharge lamps use warm cathode start, so they have some disadvantages, for example, the failures of the tubes may occur easily, such as the filament being broken due to burning, the voltage of the startor being high, and the operation voltage after starting being high, and the like, even not illuminating or starting normally. While processing the wasted fluorescent lamp tubes, it further causes the environment being polluted by the mercury.